Lucius and Narcissa's Love Story
by PrincessA95
Summary: I'm terrible at summarizing and I feel the title says a lot. The general story of how I think Lucius and Narcissa ended up together.
1. Malfoy

**(A/N: Another random piece from my personal fanfiction story. I will finish this (eventually) however I have my own story I'm writing and other things I need to do. :/ I've never been all that fond of Lucius.)**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

It was the summer right after my seventh year at Hogwarts; I had been in the Slytherin house. I was sitting on my bed reading.

"Cissy, Mother and Father want to speak with you," my older sister, Bellatrix, said sticking her head into my room.

I sighed as I closed the thick book I was reading and got off my bed. After looking quickly in the mirror to make sure my robes weren't wrinkled and my blond hair was smooth, I headed downstairs. My parents hated it when I let my hair become a mess.

"Yes, Mother," I said as I walked into the parlor. I froze when I saw who was sitting in my parlor with my parents.

"Narcissa, I assume you know Lucius Malfoy, as he is also a Slytherin," my father said, giving me a look to tell me to sit down. Lucius is the same age as me.

"Yes, Father," I answered sitting in one of the empty seats.

"Then that will give you two an advantage, already knowing each other," my father replied.

"An advantage for what, Father?" I asked confused.

"An advantage in your courtship," my mother smiled.

I was speechless. I knew I was to marry a pure-blood, but Lucius Malfoy? He was an arrogant git that somehow made prefect and some girls had crushes on, I'm clueless why. I suppose I should have seen this coming.

"When does it start?" I asked trying to not sound angry or bitter about having my marriage arranged. I knew the only thing I was to be to him was a trophy wife in a sense, just like my mother was to my father.

"Today, of course; now your mother and I will give you two some time to get to know each other," my father said standing up along with my mother and leaving the parlor.

"Narcissa Black," Lucius said moving to sit next to me.

I fought the urge to hit or insult him, biting my lip and looking at my hands in my lap.

"You will need to speak to me, being that you are my future wife," he spoke again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you formerly, Mr. Malfoy," I said slowly looking up at him.

"You may call me Lucius, we are the same age. Now, we are supposed to get to know each other. How shall we go about doing that?" he asked me.

"However you wish," I answered.

"I don't believe your parents would approve of us snogging so soon," Lucius replied and I fought to not make a disgusted face at the thought. "You're quite lovely," he added smiling.

"Thank you," I replied trying to smile.

We spent until dinner speaking quite awkwardly. Over the next month, he came over almost every day and we would spend, mostly supervised, time together. He turned out to not be as terrible as I thought. After about a month of that, he proposed. When he proposed it was more of just giving me an engagement ring to make it official, I didn't actually get a choice in the matter. The ring was overly extravagant for me with three diamonds, all the same size, on it. My mother immediately started planning my wedding, which was just about everything I didn't want. Soon enough we went wedding dress shopping, of course my mother picked out several dresses I didn't like.

"Cissy, what about this?" Bellatrix said showing me a satin faced organza gown.

"Oh, I like it," I smiled, for the first time that day.

"No, it's not very traditional, this is more traditional," my mother said pulling a long sleeved satin and lace ball gown.

"Mother, it is _my _wedding gown," I pointed out carefully.

"Try this on anyway," she answered firmly.

"Of course," I nodded biting my bottom lip to keep silent.

"Again I say it's not traditional enough," my mother stated.

"Mother, I really like this one," I said turning to look at her.

"Fine," my mother sighed after a little more arguing.

March first, my wedding day

"Bella, I don't think I can do this," I said trying not to cry because it would ruin my makeup.

"You have to," she shrugged unsure of what to say. Though she was married, she wasn't happily married.

"Narcissa, time to go," my mother said from where she stood next to my father in the doorway.

I nodded, walking to the doorway and taking my father's arm. The next few minutes were a blur. Bellatrix, being my only bridesmaid walked down the aisle and when she reached the front the doors closed and reopened when I stood before them, my veil down over my face, holding my father's arm. At the alter my father placed my hand in Lucius's and I dared not flinch at what was about to happen.

"You look lovely," he whispered, sounding almost genuine.

"Thank you," I muttered.

~/~/~

"I, Lucius Malfoy, take thee Narcissa, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live," Lucius said smiling. At least I think he was smiling, it didn't look like a smirk.

"I, Narcissa Black, take thee Lucius, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live," I said trying to keep my voice from shaking at the thought of what I was saying.

"May I have the rings," the officiator of our wedding requested and my brother-in-law took them out of his suit pocket and handed them to him.

"With this ring, I pledge my faithfulness to you," Lucius said slipping my ring onto my finger.

After I did the same for Lucius, trying to put his ring on before my hands began shaking too much, the officiator said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

My heart leapt into my throat as he lifted my veil, leaned closer and kissed me softly on the lips. For those few moments when his lips were against mine, time seemed to stop. He never would have dared to kiss me when we were engaged, so I had never felt that before. Could I, Narcissa Black, no, Narcissa _Malfoy_, have actually fallen in love with him? I half-way hoped so, it would mean I could at least me somewhat happy.


	2. Oh Great

Flash forward a two months later I sat in the parlor of Malfoy Manor trying to think of how to tell Lucius. Oh gods, I'm seriously trying to figure out how to tell my husband of two months I'm pregnant. He wants an heir, I just want a baby. But I didn't want to have a baby this soon, I'm only nineteen, though I'll be twenty when my baby's born. I want my baby to have a father who's there whenever he or she needs him, but that can't be promised since I married a Death eater.

"Narcissa? Where are you?" Lucius called through the house breaking me from the train of thought.

"I'm in the parlor," I called back.

"Good afternoon, my dear, how was your day?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"Good, I…er…I found out I'm pregnant," I answered biting my bottom lip as I waited for a reaction.

"Narcissa, please look at me," he said turning my face toward him gently.

"Yes?" I asked looking nervously at him.

"As long as it's mine, I'm happy," he smiled.

I blinked furiously. As long as I had known Lucius I had never heard him make a joke, especially one that could be considered, well, good.

"Do you know how far along you are?" he asked.

"Surprisingly not far, about three weeks," I answered.

"Let's go to the jewelry store, I want to get you something," he said. Though I had grown up very privileged, I had never been one for expensive gifts, but Lucius tended to buy me things out of the blue.

"Okay," I replied, not wanting to upset him saying I didn't want to.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the jewelry store. Unfortunately Lucius hadn't caught on to the fact I like simple jewelry and kept pointing out heavy and glitzy items, only to be turned down by me.

"Oh what about this?" I said pointing to bracelet with three diamonds on a platinum chain.

"Do you want to get something along with it?" Lucius offered.

"No, the bracelet's enough," I answered.

"Okay," he shrugged.

**(A/N: For the sake that I can actually visualize the clothing and jewelry in my story, all of it actually exists. Narcissa's wedding dress is pretty much based on a dress I found on David's Bridal website. Her engagement ring is based on a Tiffany's engagement ring and the bracelet used in this chapter I also found at the Tiffany's website)**


	3. Names

My pregnancy was lonely, Lucius was often at work or doing something as a Death eater. I debated in my mind whether I wanted it to be a boy or girl. Of course, Lucius wanted it to be a boy, in fact, he assumed it was a boy. Lucius never called our baby 'it' or any name that was unisex in a sense, he always said 'he'. It bothered me occasionally, since we didn't actually know the baby's sex, but being that the baby was a Malfoy, it seemed more likely it would be a boy. When I was five months pregnant I decided to find out the baby's sex.

"Well, what is it?" I asked the healer impatiently.

"Not surprising for a Malfoy, it's a boy," the healer answered.

I felt my heart almost sink slightly, I sort of wanted it to be a girl. Lucius came home late that night and after he ate dinner, he sat next to me on one of the loveseats in the parlor.

"How was your healer appointment this afternoon?" Lucius asked.

"The baby's doing great. I found out it's a boy," I answered, trying to smile.

"That's good. Have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"Not yet, I was hoping you would help me with that," I replied.

Lucius looked at me surprised that I actually wanted him to help me with that.

"I bought a few books with names." I said getting them off the coffee table.

"What about Abraxas?" Lucius suggested.

"After your father?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes. "What about Draco?" I suggested smiling at the name.

"Isn't that a constellation or something?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it's a tradition in my family, being named after a star or constellation," I replied.

"I want to stay with names that are in my side of the family," he answered.

"Please, I want to name him Draco," I begged.

"Narcissa, I'm tired, I'll think about it, good night," he said standing up and kissing my cheek good night.

"Good night," I answered looking down at my pregnant belly smiling, laughing slightly when I felt a kick, despite the fact it was in the ribs.

*/*/*

I wasn't able to get an answer out of Lucius about the name for weeks. I tried to busy myself with decorating the nursery. Lucius had given me an unlimited budget for the nursery so I pretty much bought the most expensive things.

"Lucius, can I please get an answer on the name?" I asked one evening when we were sitting in, what I consider awkward, silence.

"What was it again?" he asked.

I bit back my tongue to keep from lashing out at him. "Draco," I answered.

"Fine," he shrugged.

"We could do Draco Lucius?" I offered, knowing he wanted to do names from his family.

"Sounds good," he answered.

"I'm going to bed," I said a few minutes later, mostly just wanting to escape the awkward silence.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight Lucius," I replied. When I got upstairs I decided I would write Bella. She's a deatheater, she might know what's up with Lucius.

'Dear Bella,

I haven't gotten the chance to speak to you recently I hope you and Rodolphus are getting along well enough. Lucius has been acting strange lately, I was wondering if you might know what is up with him.

Love,

Narcissa'

**(A/N: I apologize for how long this probably took me to update. I have a tendency to get a bit lazy and I also have my personal fanfic story I'm writing, homework, ect. I'll try to update soon.)**


End file.
